


When it all falls together (Don't leave me behind)

by Ohnhi56



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is just sad, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, and stressed, mamoru and minako totally get each other okay, poor usagi, they're bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: Minako was always the fighter, Mamoru was always the healer, and Usagi holds the burden on her shoulders.





	When it all falls together (Don't leave me behind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nhi here with a new story (the first one on the website actually). 
> 
> This is has a lot of implied details and characterization, and it's all up for interpretation. I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story and how I characterized everyone, so comment your thoughts!

For a moment in time, Minako forgot what her doorbell sounded like. It was rare for Minako to have anyone over. The Senshi would always meet at Rei’s or the arcade, she didn’t have many school friends worthy of inviting over, and she always preferred to pick up her pizza over delivery.

It was no big deal, she told herself, there was just nowhere else to go.

It was no big deal, which is why the moment Minako opened her door, she pulled Mamoru in by the collar, took a short peek out to make sure no bystander was around, and slammed the door.

“Hello to you too.” Mamoru sighed, straightening himself out. “I got the fried chicken and peach soda.”

“And I got the coffee ice cream.” Minako handed him a paper plate, which he rejected, reaching for her nice porcelain plates instead. _(I’ll do the dishes, Minako. We’re not making more trash than we have to. My planet is dying!)_

They fixed themselves on her couch, her to the right, him to her left, each holding a plate and bottle of soda. Minako was glad Mamoru came over in an old sweater and sweatpants. It comforted her, knowing the whole reason why she invited him over in the first place would take action in a short while. She could tell he already wanted to say something, but he didn’t. She secretly wished he did. There was a ringing in her ears.

 _'Say something, idiot.'_ she hated her mind. She had no patience.

He was bouncing his right leg. He never did that, unless he was stressed or nervous. It was probably both at that moment.

' _Just cut to the chase.'_

“Do you-” she stopped, giving herself some time to think, “Did you know? Did you know before Usagi told you?”

Mamoru didn’t answer immediately, telling her that he was choosing his words carefully too. “Yes.”

The crunch of the chicken they were biting into was suddenly too loud. “How?”

“I could feel it. I didn’t feel his presence in the gem box anymore.” Mamoru put his plate down. “Did you?”

“Sorta.” she put her plate down too. They didn’t eat much. The food was just a buffer anyways. “I felt something change. I felt something - something that was the same as the Silver Millenium.

“I don’t know.” she whispered. “I didn’t want to think much of it, but I think deep down, I knew.”

It became silent, save the ringing. She said enough. He knew what she felt.

“They have to come back, you know.”

Minako’s scoffed, “Did Setsuna tell you that?” She picked up her soda and wished it was a beer instead.

Mamoru shifted his body towards her. She knew he did that on purpose to make her trust him more. She hated it. “You know it’s true. They’re part of the 21st century. They’re in King Endymion’s court - my court. If she doesn’t bring them back, the future we know might not happen.”

“Why are you defending them? Why are you defending him?” she slammed her glass down, rage echoing through. “I thought you’d know how I feel out of all people!” she stood, abruptly, pointing an accusing finger.

“I do know how you feel!”

“Bullshit! If you knew, you wouldn’t listen to all the shit Setsuna’s saying! If you knew, you wouldn’t risk Serenity’s life like this!” Minako knew what she said wasn’t true, and Mamoru standing with her with fiery eyes only confirmed it.

“Do you think I want to put her in danger? Do you really think that much about me?” he almost laughed, “After everything that happened, I can’t risk the future anymore. There’s so much at stake. Why can’t you understand this? I thought you trusted him now!”

Mamoru was never a fighter, always a healer, she knew. But she wasn’t like him, she was a fighter.

“I trusted him when he was a hologram in a box! I trusted him when I knew he won’t have the power to betray you and hurt _her_ again. I don’t care about the future! I don’t care about anything that happens as long as I know _she’s_ safe! I don’t care about you! I don’t care about Kunzite! I don’t about Chibi-U …”

The words died to silence, and Mamoru knew she was lying to herself.

He opened his arms to her, and she didn’t hesitate to receive his hug. He didn’t realize she was crying until he felt her tears dampen his sweater. She didn’t realize he was crying until she felt his tears drop onto her shoulder.

“I’m scared.” she bit back a sob. “I want him back, I really do, but I’m scared.”

“I’m scared, too.” he rubbed her back.

Minako thought of the melting coffee ice cream sitting on her counter, and suddenly the ringing stopped.

 

Mamoru didn’t go home until he stopped sniffling and his eyes weren’t so red. He knew Usagi would be there.

He entered his apartment quietly, thinking she was asleep, but he was greeted with her sitting silently on the balcony. He set the cold leftover chicken down and knocked on the glass door.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You might catch a cold.” he referred to her pink nightgown. Her hair was down from her usual pigtails, and she sat with her knees to her chin. She looked so much more innocent than he knew she was- than he wished she was.

Usagi ignored his antics. “Is she okay?”

She knew. Of course she knew. “Yeah. I think Mina’s okay now.”

Usagi sighed, and Mamoru knew she wasn’t satisfied with his answer.

“Usako, rea -”

“Are you okay?” she cut him off.

Mamoru felt his eyebrow rise and he let out a half scoff, “Yeah, I’m okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why are you lying?”

Nothing about him could get past her. “You already have a lot on your plate. I should be the least of your worries right now.” He kneeled next to her chair and took her hand.

Usagi felt distant. She’s been like this lately, Mamoru noted.

“They’re your generals.” she said as if it explained everything. “I’m sorry. All of this has been unfair to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Mamoru squeezed her hand, but Usagi pulled away and covered her face with both her hands.

“They’re your generals.” she said again, though this time her voice was muffled. “You should have a say in all of this, but you don’t. You’re just listening to me and Setsuna, and it’s not fair to you. I don’t even know if you want them back!”

He didn’t respond. He couldn’t, because he knew she was right.

Usagi unburied her face and stared back out from his balcony, “Do you even want them back?”

“I do.” he whispered, “I just didn’t think it would be like this.”

This time, she took his hand and finally faced him.

“I met up with Kunzite today.” she paused to study his reaction. To the untrained eye, he was collected and calm, but she could see the spark of curiosity in his eyes. “His name is Kahlil now. He’s studying something in business - I don’t remember - and he’s interning at that tech company. Uhhhh, the one with the really good bakery next to it. S- Saldo? No, that’s not it.”

“I know which one you mean.” Mamoru laughed softly. “Go on.”

“He has some of his memories, not as much as we do, but enough to know that he loves you, and he misses the other generals and my senshi.” Usagi hesitated for second. “He never said anything about Venus though.

“He said stuff about feeling too guilty to see you in person cause of the whole Beryl thing, but I talked some sense into him. He told me how he grew up next to the ocean, how he’s a movie junkie, how he hates that his Arabic is accented, how he’s glad I’m still the curious princess he remembers... He’s different now in this life, but he’s also still Kunzite.”

“Like us.” Mamoru quirked softly. “We’re not Serenity and Endymion, but we have parts of them that makes us complete.”

“Right.” she opened her mouth as if to say something else, but chose not to.

Instead, Mamoru spoke for her, “We’ll be okay, right?”

Usagi gave a timid smile. For second, he saw the lines between Usagi and Neo-Queen Serenity blur.

“We’ll try our best. That’s all we can do.”


End file.
